Demigods, Dares, and Maid Dresses
by yamiyuki1
Summary: Leo and Nico were an estranged pair, the way they did things just didn't match up. When Leo of all people learn about Nico's dirty little secret, the story just keeps rolling. *Note: My writing was bad, it gets progressively better* The characters are owned by Rick Riordan, pairings are: valdangelo, frazel, jasper, percibeth, and one sided percico (Blood of Olympus alt. ending)
1. Chapter 1

Nico had a pale complexion. He looked sickly as he brushed sweat drenched hair away from his eyes. His greasy black hair had a shine to it in this Gods forsaken hot weather. There is one thing to do when it's this ungodly hot… and that is to have ice cream.

Nico calmly walked past the crowds of People on New York's streets, it had been a while since he had taken time to relax. The closest thing to relaxation he could get was staying in his apartment that he got for a killer deal. Nico never saw the need to invest in permanent housing, he was always moving around anyway, but he considered it. That all wasn't important now as Nico finally got up to the counter of the ice cream parlor.

A cheery boy with blonde hair answered Nico, 'He looks like him...' Nico thought, but gathered his composure, "I'll take Vanilla, soft serve please."

"As you wish Sir! Will that be all? No toppings? I could dip it for you or something?" the boy replied.

"No, just plain please" Nico replied calmly.

The boy handed the cone to Nico, but before he could enjoy the simplicity of his favorite flavor he heard that voice, calling to him. 'No, not him anything but-'

"Hey, Nico, What's up? You didn't tell me you were in town" said the almost too happy voice of Percy Jackson.

"I won't be much longer" Nico said.

'I thought he was teaching kids at camp-half blood during the summer, what is he doing here? He just had to show up with his dorky smile, and his dazzling eyes, and his- shit! No! BAD! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!' Nico told himself but it was no use, he had a crush on Percy and he knew it, it hurt him so much to see his warm smile and loving eyes, he hated Percy for the way he felt sometimes.

"Hey, the rest of the group is here, do you want to sit with us?" Percy asked.

Nico's face held a slight bit of hesitation, hurriedly Percy grabbed his hand and led him to the others. Nico blushed at the simple action; man did he have it bad.

Percy led the moody demigod to the group of rambunctious young adults. Jason was in a casual tee-shirt being fed moose tracks by Piper who wore a red feather in her hair that matched her red tank top. Leo and Hazel were fighting about which was better, strawberry or chocolate, Hazel was winning with her argument about chocolate. Hazel had on a flowery sun dress and carried her new sketch pad with her, it had pictures of horses printed off and taped on. She smiled when she saw Nico, and stopped mid argument about chocolate being loved back in even her time. She ran up to Nico and held his shoulders firmly.

"Nico! You left so soon, I didn't even get to say good-bye, where did you go?" Hazel said.

"I was just doing random jobs around the city, I'm fine." Nico smiled at her but some of the odd jobs he did were not too clean… she might be too disgusted to look at him again if she knew, and Nico seriously didn't want to think of the fact that he imagined Percy doing those unclean things with him. He was both embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

"Well you don't seem hurt… that's a good sign" Hazel sighed relived Nico was ok.

"Hazel do you honestly think anything can hurt me after the war with Gaia and the Titans?" Nico asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Leo came over with a smile, but shuddered away from Nico, he was still kind of the creepy death kid after all.

"Since you seem to have retreated I think that means that Strawberry is the best!" Leo smirked.

Hazel puffed her cheek, but no longer caring about the debate she decided to let Leo win this one, but silently vowed never to let him get another on her.

"Nico, would you like to sit with us? I think Frank said something about bringing his Mythomagic cards with him." Hazel offered.

Nico was debating it but the geeky little kid that loved Mythomagic won and he took Hazel's offer and joined them, carefully walking over to the single table where Frank decided he would sort his cards.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, Frank, Zeus' effect doesn't let you do that" Nico whined and proceeded to show him why Zeus' lightning fast didn't allow him to attack the same monster twice.

Frank looked so confused, he couldn't help but wonder if this really was a 'children's card game' (yeah, I made joke). Leo was bored and couldn't help notice Nico's loud complaints.

"What's up dorks?" Leo asked in his best Bugs Bunny impression. Nico gave a sour look to Leo that almost made him shudder.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Nico spat, trying to get back to his game with Frank, who was also giving Leo a bit of a glare.

"Nope, so is the nerdy game fun?" Leo asked in a mocking voice.

"Yes, I'd teach you, but I don't think you have enough brain power to do math in the hundreds and thousands, yet alone past ten." Nico replied, a smirk making its way across his mouth.

Frank couldn't help but chuckle. Leo was a little caught off guard that Nico could make a decent comeback but he quickly covered it by saying

"Yeah, good one, are we done using outdated comebacks from Google?"

Nico glared, Leo just eyed him back almost saying 'what now, ghost kid, going to send a card on the field after me?' Nico thought.

"Fine, let's play a game then. I'll give you the basic rules of the game, and we'll play." Nico said, he just wanted to prove Leo wrong at this point.

"Great, but let's spice it up, you win you get to order me around all day, I win I get to do the same to you, no matter what I say. Sound good?" Leo said, his voice laced with confidence.

That annoyed Nico more how confident he sounded, he found himself saying "You're on Valdez."

Nico explained the rules of the game to Leo and if Leo was confused, he wasn't showing it. That made Nico nervous, but that was just about as unreadable as Leo's smirk of annoying confidence. The game commenced and Frank watched as the two boys, in the moment resembling master strategists as they laid down cards, Leo struggled in the start, but he caught on fast, Nico himself was actually really impressed. They were both down to 200 points of health, their wills colliding as if in true battle. It was Nico's turn but Leo had him in a corner, if Nico attacked; Leo had a back up to destroy his defense. If he didn't attack it would still end up with Leo having both monsters on the field. Nico had a monster still paralyzed by Medusa and unfortunately that cut its defense to Zero. Nico saw no way out, so he forfeit.

"I give up, you win Leo." Nico spat.

Ashamed he underestimated him. Leo looked a bit shocked but replaced it with a cocky grin,

"You Sure You Want to do that Nico? You're gonna have to do whatever I say all day…"

Nico felt like something broke in him, he honestly couldn't believe he lost his favorite game to a guy like Leo. He could barely even get Leo to calm down enough to listen to the directions, yet alone to get him to a level where Leo could defeat him. No way in Hades could that happen, but as Leo's Cheshire cat like grin reminded him, he did.

"Nico, at least finish it, quitting is no fun…" Leo said in a whining tone.

Nico raised an eye-brow, "did you actually like the game Leo?" Nico asked, catching Leo off guard.

"Maybe, I'd change a few things but it was kinda cool actually…." Leo said in a nonchalant manner, but continued on "so are you gonna let us finish the game?"

"No, I'm good… You win Leo" Nico said slightly awkwardly.

"GREAT! NOW OFF TO THE AMAZING ADVENTOUROUS ADVENTOURES OF LEO AND NICO! (And Frank if he wants to come I guess…)."Leo announced.

Nico knew then that he should have looked for any option in the game other than the choice he made to give in, in other words today would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

HUMILATING DEED 1

"NOW CALL ME MASTER ALL DAY, THAT IS AN ORDER" Leo said in a voice loud enough to wake the dead.

Nico responded in a sarcastic tone, " Yes Master…."

"I didn't hear you!" Leo mocked.

"You heard me just fine..."

"Nope, I'm going deaf in one ear, you have to say it louder"

"No"

"You know you want to."

"Hell no. Leo I refuse..."

"just one more time really quick?" Leo asked, pulling his hands together in front of him.

"Fine... Yes Master".

Leo smirked and pulled out a small video camera, "Thank you!" and he quickly put it away.

Nico was so going to make Leo one of his undead servants later.

HUMILIATING DEED 2

For the next half hour Leo ordered Nico to fan him.

"Any reason you couldn't use your brain to build an electric fan?" Nico sarcastically asked as he fanned Leo. To which he replied,

"I have you for that job."

Nico groaned in frustration and continued, but the heat was getting to him. He couldn't take it, so he did what he could; he took his shirt off, hoping that Leo wouldn't notice his special injuries.

"Nico, what are you doing?" Leo asked a little surprised.

"I'm taking my shirt off, it's too hot." Nico replied.

Leo looked away, Nico couldn't tell if the heat was getting to him but Leo's face was turning pink. Weird, unless, no, it couldn't be that Leo was possibly, no, just no. The guy is straight, he had Calypso.

Nico was preoccupied by his thoughts that he almost forgot to fan Leo.

"Nico, it's um… really hot… "

"Oh right! Sorry Leo…"

"Master."

"I'm not saying that again."

"Oh really?"

"Really".

"I guess this means punishment." Leo let out a devilish smirk that made even Nico flinch.

The next event was definitely going to go bad, knowing Leo; Nico shuddered at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

HUMILIATING DEED 3

Nico stared at the maid dress in front of him. It was frilly and black, and extremely short.

"Kinky much?" Nico stated.

"My next order is for you to wear this for the rest of the day."

"No. Zeusing. Way." Nico spat.

The glare should have made Leo drop dead on the spot, but unfortunately Leo had caught stupid and was immune to the attack.

"This is why you need to address your master as such." Leo stated mater of factly.

Nico still was unwilling to call Leo master again, but the thought of him in the dress sickened him, not in a bad way, more in a way he couldn't describe. Call it curiosity, but Nico wanted to try it on. 'let's not add cross-dresser to the list of things I am'

"well, what will it be?" Leo asked.

Nico remained silent, 'I'll just go find a different dress later to wear when I'm not around Val-douche.'

"well?"

"I'll take the dress." Nico slipped out, he had heard of a Freudian slip but now was a bad time for one.

"w-what!?" Leo asked with a surprised blush.

"I'll take the dress" Nico replied again, he didn't try to go back and change it, more fuel for the fire, and with the reaction Valdez was having, well it may actually be worth it.

Nico grabbed the dress, and walked to the bathroom to change, as Leo stared and blushed in disbelief. When Nico came out of the bathroom, Leo couldn't believe what he saw. Nico came in looking like a little Goth prince of the underworld, and came out as a French maid, who if he was a girl, Leo knew he would have fallen for her, and hard.

"Dude, Keep it in your pants". Nico said in a sarcastic tone. He chuckled a bit as Leo actually looked down to check himself with a huge blush.

"Um…Uh..." Leo spoke in a drizzle at a loss for words, the gears in his head slowed their pace, only letting him stare at Nico in dumbfounded amazement that the kid could pull it off.

"Falling for me?" Nico asked, it was his turn to tease despite the irony of his situation.

"No! No way! No how! Not in a million years Son of Satan!" Leo tried to cover, but his body betrayed him with each gesture, his cheeks growing darker in shade. Nico was more than happy to play with Leo's mind.

Nico inched closer to Leo's face, "You want me to change, don't you 'master'?" Nico added a seductive tone on the word master.

Leo's face turned red as he felt his muscles tightening and tensing, and Nico knew he was winning. Nico traced his fingers along Leo's face,

"I thought you wanted to punish me, master" Nico teased seductively.

At that moment Leo would have snapped if Frank had not walked into the room.

"Woah, I went off to hang with Hazel for an hour and you two look ready to do 'it'!" Frank said loudly as he walked into the room.

"In his dreams" Nico replied nonchalantly.

"No way man! Never going to happen" Leo defended.

"Your mouth says no, but your friend says yes." Nico replied sarcastically.

Leo paused for a second as if to think, "Why are you looking? Checking me out?" Leo questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

"You wish, your little friend was poking me a few moments ago."

Leo blushed some more and looked down to check himself again, this time, well, there may have been something very large there, as he recalled how his muscles all felt tensed with Nico's teasing.

"Wouldn't have happened if you weren't coming on to me so hard." Leo replied, now trying to hide his obvious friend poking through.

"There's not much there to hide Leo, don't bother..." Nico remarked.

Leo glared, "At least I have something to hide unlike you."

Frank sort of looked at them both dumbfounded as they started to bicker back and forth about their dicks. 'Why would Nico, out of anyone on this planet, hit on Leo Valdez?' Frank asked himself. 'He's annoying and his jokes are bad.' Frank turned to face Nico, besides wondering why he was in a dress in the first place, 'Nico looks like an older version of the kid from the Omen. These two just don't go together, but… opposites do attract...' Frank glanced at them again, despite the fact that they were bickering, there was something there. 'You have to have some form of attraction to the person you get hard for them... I think, I'll ask Piper, she knows how to handle this stuff.'


	5. Chapter 5

HOLY CRAP THIS IS A CHAPTER IN FRANK'S POV

"So let me get this straight…. You want me to set up Nico di Angelo, the scary emo son of Hades, with Leo Valdez, the loud mouth jokester who plays with fire and machines for a living?" Piper asked sarcastically.

Now she had a few campers give her odd requests for whom to set up, but this one takes the cake.

"Yes…" Frank replied, slowly pondering if his idea was truly all that good.

The scene he saw just screamed 'get them together' like a giant hint from the gods. Frank could not ignore the look they had in their eyes; it was like an animal ready to pounce.

"Sounds fun, what's the plan?" Piper replied to Frank's relief.

"I don't have one yet; this is why I need your help."

"Ok, I say we lock them in a room together for a few hours, and remember we can't have Leo take his tool belt. He can get out then."

"Can't Nico shadow travel though?"

"You're right, back up plan?"

They paused in the schemes, and thought.

"Truth or dare!" they yelled in unison, and high fived on the spot.

Jason came into the room after hearing the yelling.

"What's wrong? I heard yelling!" Jason asked panicked, hand on a small dagger just in case.

"Jason! Great! You and Nico are friends right?" Piper asked excitedly.

"Yeah, more or less. I'm trying." Jason responded with a puzzled look.

"Frank and I want Leo and Nico to get together, it should help Leo get over the whole Calypso thing"

"Anyway, we plan to play truth or dare to get Nico and Leo together." Frank interjected.

Jason stared at Frank for a while, I mean, come on, this was so out of character for Frank to want to help Leo.

"I'll help. I'll see if the others are up to the task." Jason replied and went off to find the rest of the seven.

"Well that went over well; I thought he'd ask a crap load of questions." Piper said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he didn't look even all that surprised…" Frank remarked.

"Well lets get to work, we gotta make Percy's house ready for the game." Piper replied all ready to get this game going.

Frank had to run to catch her since she was excited moving closer to the house. Frank already strarted wondering how much he'd regret the choice later.


	6. Chapter 6

Let the Games Begin (May the Odds be ever, in your favor)

Everyone had arrived as planned. Percy's parents were ok with letting us hang out at the house while they go on a long date. Now it was time to get the game into action.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting together on the couch talking about this and that, while Frank told Hazel the plan.

"Wait, why do you want to set my brother up with Leo?" Hazel asked, shock apparent on her face.

"I think that they may like each other, weird right? If you saw the scene I walked in on, well, you wouldn't have a doubt in your mind about it." Frank responded, avoiding eye contact as he shuddered at the thought of Leo and Nico in the position from before.

Leo, after making Nico change out of the dress, arrived. Instead, Leo settled for having Nico on a leash, spray bottle and everything included. If there were questions, no one dared ask directly.

"So, whose up for a party game?" Piper inquired.

Percy changed his attention from Annabeth to ask, "What kind of game?"

"I was thinking Truth or dare" Piper said in a mirthful tone.

One by one, all the demigods decided to play. Hazel went first,

"Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Leo answered boldly.

"Alright, hmm... I dare you to... preform an entire comedy skit from one of your favorite comedians." Hazel wanted to be cautious and not let them catch on too fast to their diabolical plan.

Leo preformed a skit about a sneezing Atheist, by some man named Dane Cook. He said something about it being the first one to come to mind. Now it was Leo's turn to ask someone, he looked around before settling on Frank.

"Frank, Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"damn it..." Leo, looking forward to a dare, mumbled, "fine, what is your most embarrassing childhood story?"

Frank seemed to blush slightly and replied,

"When I was little, my mom took me to a home improvement store, and well I didn't know the toilets on display were not for use... so..." Frank didn't need to finish for us all to understand what probably happened. The group burst out laughing; Leaving Frank to wonder if this was all gonna be worth it in the end.

"I was five!" Frank tried saving himself but the damage was already done. Defeated Frank figured now was as good a time as any, "Leo, truth or dare?"

Leo looked surprised for a moment,

"aren't you suppose to not ask the person who just went?" Annabeth asked a bit confused.

"No one said we couldn't." Frank muttered in response, Hazel giving him a weary look, almost saying 'not yet Frank', her eyes flashing worry. Frank decided against getting revenge then and there.

"Fine, then Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Nico replied without hesitation, it was almost unnerving.

"Alright, I dare you to... act like an animal of your choice till you are called on again"

"How original Frank.." Nico muttered, "meow..."

The eyes of everyone in the room widened, Nico, the scary underworld kid, decided to act like a kitten. Piper couldn't hold in her comment,

"that's so cute!" she squealed.

Nico hissed in response, but was quickly sprayed with water by Leo,

"bad kitty" he said mockingly.

"Something tells me Nico is gonna be a little more like 'Grumpy Cat' than anything else." Percy joked.

There was a slight giggle before the group decided to move on.

"Hazel, truth or Dare?" Nico asked looking to his sister.

"Turth" She replied, looking dignified she didn't have anything to hide.

"Will you and Frank ever get married?"

Once again everyone's eyes widened. Percy almost saw a glint of the 10 year old Nico, who asked everyone a bunch of annoying questions, but was still happy with his life. It gave Percy a bit of heart ache.

"My, that's a good question." Hazel replied, still trying to get over the shock, "well, if it all works out, then maybe..." she said, growing a little distant in the conversation as she actually thought what being married to Frank would be like.

"Hazel? Hazel! HAZEL!" Frank tried getting her attention, by the third time yelling her name, she snapped out of it.

"Sorry, um, Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth" She responded.

" What about you and Percy, will you two get married someday?"

Before Annabeth could answer, Percy cut in,

"Definetly." he said smiling.

Annabeth smiled too, as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Jason, Truth or dare?" Annabeth asked.

"Truth" he replied, seeing as he didn't really have anything to hide.

"Do you miss Camp Jupiter?" she asked.

That question pulled on Jason's heart strings, of course he did. He remember the beautiful streets of new Rome, he Legion, and Reyna. He looked over to Leo, then Piper, both their eyes held a sadness, that maybe they kept him from his home.

"I do miss it sometimes, but Leo and Piper, I couldn't live without them." He hugged Piper close to him.

"Leo, truth or dare"

"Dare, do you even need to ask?" Leo smiled.

"Alright, I dare you to... Play with Nico-cat"

Leo and everyone else looked at Nico, but Nico was only glaring at Leo, Daring him to even try to do anything.

"You're kidding. Jason, how do I play with a cat that looks like it's about to make me it's next meal!?"

"I don't know, pet it, make it chase something. I don't think Nico will bite" Jason responded.

Leo started to approach when Nico started to growl,

"Nice kitty, just let me pet you..."

Nico was already starting to back away, if he had claws, well, the scratch he gave Leo when he tried to reach over and pet him, would be a lot worse.

"Oww! You are having fun with this aren't you?" he yelled as he rubbed his hand, then he turned to Piper, "Kiss it better?" he made a puppy face to add emphasis to his joke.

Piper leaned over and kissed his hand, "there now it's all better" she said through a fit of giggles.

Nico sat smirking in the corner. Leo got up, now determined to pet Nico.

"here kitty kitty..." Leo said as he walked over to him.

"Leo, when you say it like that, it sounds like something from a horror movie." Percy remarked.

Leo laughed, "trust me, it could turn into one if this kitty keeps it up",

then unexpectedly, Leo lunged forward, landing on Nico.

"Ha! I've got you!" Leo smiled.

Nico squirmed around, even getting to the point where Leo had to pin him down, one hand holding his arms above his head, while he sat with one leg on either side of Nico's waist. Leo used his free hand to scratch Nico behind the ear as though he were a cat. It actually felt really nice, Nico closed his eyes and without realizing, started to purr. They sat that way for a while, until they heard a camera snap. Nico's eyes opened wide in shock and he looked over to see Piper with her phone Camera out. Leo also looked up too, and quickly got off of Nico, a slight blush littering both their faces.

Piper averted eye contact, "sorry, good photo opportunity.

Frank whispered, "see what I mean guys..." everyone in return nodded.

Leo got up and walked toward the group, "ok, my turn. Percy, truth or dare?"

Percy had a cocy grin as he replied, "Dare."

"I dare you to make Piper delete that photo she took of Nico and I." Leo smirked.

Piper looked devastated.

"No!" she got up and ran into a bedroom and locked the door.

She only came out after she had sent it to herself over email and saved it to her computer and other devices did she allow Percy to delete the one one her phone. Percy took a few minutes, but eventually deleted it. Percy looked into the crowd to find a victim

"This is gonna be fun" Percy said with a mischievous grin making its way to his face.

_***Hello everyone, I want to make the next chapter interactive, so if anyone has a truth or dare that they are just dying to see happen, please message me or comment and I may include it. I don't do this often, so please, take advantage of it, eventually I will have to cut it off. You may only send in requests before I post the next chapter, and I will thank those at the end who contributed.***_


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's eyes fell upon Hazel,

"Ok, Hazel, truth or dare?"

"I did truth last turn, so I guess I'll do a dare." Hazel said, as she brushed some bangs out of her eyes.

"Hmm I dare you to play 7 minuets in Heaven with Frank" Percy smirked, but earned a few gasps across the room, and one Hiss from Nico, Annabeth just glared at him coldly.

Hazel blushed furiously, and slowly went to the closet with Frank leading the way.

Annabeth interjected, "I don't think she even knows what that is, why would you dare them to play that?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like something she would never do. I thought she would just chicken out or something."

After 7 minutes she came back fully dressed, and glaring at Percy along with a red faced Frank.

Now it was Hazel's turn, "Nico, truth or dare?"

Nico was relieved he no longer had to speak cat, but there were still things he didn't want Hazel and the others to know,

"Dare" he replied, feeling as though it was his only choice.

Hazel thought for a few minutes, she twirled her hair as she mouthed ideas to herself.

"I dare you to confess to the person you like that you like them, if they are in the room." Hazel felt it was cruel, but it may get things moving in their plan if Nico did indeed like Leo.

Nico's eyes widened, then he looked down.

"Hazel, dare him something else." Jason interjected.

All eyes were on Jason, and the mood slowly got tense as Nico just sat frozen in shock.

"Hazel, please, give him a new dare." Jason tried again, trying to add as much authority to his voice as he could.

"Nico, don't worry about it, I think I know who you like." Percy chimed in, smiling.

Nico looked up at him with eyes starting to tear up, "you do?" he barely asked.

"Yeah, I kinda suspected it for a while." Percy got up and walked over to Nico, he patted his head and continued, "You like Annabeth right?"

Nico looked down again, "no, Percy, not Annabeth."

Percy stopped patting his head, "you don't? You always seemed to avoid her and all, well I guess I assumed you liked her."

Nico only looked down, he pulled his knees to his chest, as he started to shake.

"Nico, I'm sure it's not that bad, who do you like?" Piper joined, now curious as ever.

Nico wanted nothing more than to die right then and there.

"Percy." Nico whispered.

"Did you say something Nico?" Percy asked.

"I... I like you Percy." Nico said a little louder.

The room went dead quiet.

Before anyone could say anything, Nico continued on, "I'm over it, it's ok. You have Annabeth; I never had a chance anyway." The rest of Nico's words turned into rambles as tears fell down his face. The last understandable words to leave Nico's mouth were "please don't hate me."

The group was silent in either shock, or heartbreak at Nico's confession. Jason resisted with all his might to interrupt, Hazel held a hand on her heart to keep it in her chest. Piper held her hands over her mouth, while Frank just looked puzzled.

Leo cut in, "See, not that bad. I always like people that are out of my league. Heck one of my crushes attempted to kill me a few times" Leo laughed as he sat next to Nico and wrapped an arm around him. "You're always going to be the same underworld Goth Prince, no matter who you like." Leo said, trying to be assuring and lighten the mood. "Ready to take your turn Casper?"

Nico only looked at leo for a few seconds before saying, "Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Leo smiled, knowing that Nico was able to move on now.

"I dare you to sing a song by either Lady Gaga or Katy Perry" Nico said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Haha, Alright Di Angelo, I got this!" Leo smiled as he stood up and recounted the lyrics in his head.

_**"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, ready to start again? Do you ever feel you're so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?" **_

Leo made funny gestures as he attempted singing.

_**"Do you ever feel, already buried deep? Six feet under screams and no one seems to hear a thing.. Do you know that there's still a chance for you, there's a spark in you, You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine just own the night, like the Fourth of July."**_

Leo continued with his elaborate gestures, in fact, everyone swore he was about to become Elsa in a few minutes, only instead of snow, it would be fire.

_** "Cause Baby You're a firework! Common show 'em what your worth! Make 'em go oh oh oh! As you shoot across the sky-eye-eye! Baby you're a firework! Common let your colors burst! Make 'em go oh oh oh! You're gonna leave 'em going awe awe awe!"**_

Leo then preceded to walk around the room and play with a new person each time the song changed topic.

_**"You don't have to feel like a wasted space, you're original, cannot be replaced, if you only knew, what the future holds, after a hurricane, comes a rainbow!"**_

He said as he made the Sponge Bob imagination gesture.

_**"Maybe a reason why, all the doors are closed, is so you can open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lighting bolt, your heart will glow, and when it's time you'll know" he turned to face everyone, "You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine just own the night, like the Fourth of July."**_

Leo made a gesture indicating to everyone to join in, Piper first, then Jason, Percy got in and Annabeth joined just for fun. Hazel, Frank and Nico settled for just watching.

**_"Cause Baby You're a firework! Common show 'em what your worth! Make 'em go oh oh oh! As you shoot across the sky-eye-eye! Baby you're a firework! Common let your colors burst! Make 'em go oh oh oh! You're gonna leave 'em going awe awe awe! Boom Boom Boom, even brighter than the moon moon moon, it's always been inside of you-oh-oh, now it's time to let it through-oh-oh. Cause Baby You're a firework! Common show 'em what your worth! Make 'em go oh oh oh! As you shoot across the sky-eye-eye! Baby you're a firework! Common let your colors burst! Make 'em go oh oh oh! You're gonna leave 'em going awe awe awe! Boom Boom Boom, even brighter than the moon moon moon, Boom Boom Boom, even brighter than the moon moon moon"_**

Everyone yelled the last part through a fit of giggles as they took ridiculous bows.

Leo turned to Jason, "Jason, truth or dare?"

"I feel a bit dangerous right now, I'll try one of your dares"

"Ok, I dare you to fly around the room with Nico until you're called on again"

Jason gave Nico the 'sorry bro' look as he picked him up 'kitten style'.

"If you drop me I swear-" Nico started but was cut off,

"Don't worry Nico, I won't, promise." and with that Jason lifted them both off the ground and flew forward to Piper.

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"I'll stick with truth" piper said smirking.

"What do you hate the most about me?"

"What? Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I just want to know" Jason replied now flying over to Frank's area.

Piper thought for a few minutes, then finally decided on

"You tense up too much. Every time we touch you tense up for the first five minutes before relaxing into it. It's hard to snuggle with someone who's stiff all the time." Piper then pouted.

When she looked at Jason for comfort all he did was shrug and smile back at her, Piper only sighed and continued,

"Otherwise I love you" Piper remarked cheerfully,"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth" she replied, knowing full well that she wasn't about to do anyone's dares in this group.

"If you had to date someone other than Percy who would it be?"

"Hmmm, either Leo or Jason, Jason and Percy have some of the noble skills in common, but Leo has the Seaweed brain aspect of Percy" Annabeth said through a half smile.

"Thank the gods I'm both" Percy smirked as he pulled Annabeth into his Embrace.

Annabeth squirmed around in his arms before getting out enough to ask, "Frank, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Frank looked away shyly.

"What happened between you and Hazel in the closet?"

Frank's face went bright red. He stammered before saying "stuff.."

"What kinda 'stuff'?" Annabeth pressed on.

Frank looked to Hazel, and Hazel gave him a look of reassurance.

"I explained the game, and..." Frank lit up all red, "and we kissed. That's all." Frank quickly sputtered out.

"Wow, real romantic, what's next, a date in the shed?" Leo mocked.

"Better than a date in the garage where your wing-man's a screwdriver." Frank retorted.

"Hey, screwdrivers are pretty Damn good at 'screwing' things if you know what I mean." Leo joked back.

The whole group let out a sound similar to "Ugh" at that crack.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Frank asked, changing the subject.

"Dare if it will get me down." Nico murmured.

"fine you can release him" Leo replied.

"Ok, Nico, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Leo, and you both have to at least kiss."

"I said dare, not torture." Nico replied flatly.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Leo interrupted, only earning him looks from the group saying 'yeah, it is that bad, maybe worse'.

"whatever, lets just get this over with." Nico said as he landed next to Leo and dragged him to the closet.

_* I had a lot of people submit dares and such for the story, thank you everyone. I know someone wanted to see Hazel streaking, I just couldn't fit it in at all no matter how hard I tried, it was just too out of character for all of them, I'm sorry. Thank you very much._ *


	8. Chapter 8

The closet was dark; the only light came from the floor beneath the door, and the air was suffocating.

_Achooo!_

"Valdez! At least cover your mouth when we're this close together!" Nico hissed, feeling the particles on his chin.

Nico reached over and grabbed the sleeve of one of the coats and wiped it off.

"Sorry, It's kinda dusty in here, Frank and Hazel must have stirred up a lot of it in here..." Leo muttered.

"Please don't talk about my sister like that." Nico muttered now thinking about how intense that 'kiss' may have been.

Leo and Nico just sorta stared at each other, both at a loss for words. They both would only glance at the other for a few seconds before Leo broke the silence.

"We have to kiss while we're in here, right? Do you maybe, just, want to get it over with? Piper would charm speak it out of us if we didn't, so I guess we have to".

Nico looked up at the boy no more than a foot away if that. Even he could see the flustered look in his beautiful eyes, wait, beautiful, no, not this shit again. Nico shock the his head hoping to shake away the thoughts. Leo was nothing like Percy, who Nico liked, why would he ever think something like that. He looked back at Leo, staring into his eyes once more, then to perfectly shaped lips, unconsciously Nico moved toward him. Their faces were inches away when he noticed how close the distance was between them,

"Don't think anything of this Valdez." Nico hissed as he kissed him.

Leo's lips felt soft and moist compared to Nico's own chapped ones. As a force of habit from his 'odd jobs' Nico bit Leo's lower lip, making the boy gasp and allowing Nico to enter. Almost by reflex he pinned Leo against the wall, forgetting everything as he let his mind go. His hands traveled across Leo's body making the boy squeek and moan, Leo squirmed but couldn't find his way out of Nico's grip. Nico moved down to Leo's neck and bit down again as he grinned his hips against him. Leo gasped, but couldn't hold the moan in.

"huff... Nico... I" Leo tried saying something but couldn't get the words out.

Nico stopped. He looked at the boy panting and covered in sweat in front of him. I did this to him? Nico backed away.

"Leo..." Nico hung his head down in shame, "I didn't mean, I... Just, don't tell Hazel."

Leo looked confused, "About how you almost fucked me?"

Nico could feel the burning in his cheeks, "Yeah, if you don't mind." Nico glared to emphasize.

A smirk crossed Leo's hot features, "So are you saying I have blackmail? Because that's what it sounds like".

Nico cringed, but before he could answer, the door opened.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you two have fun in there?" Frank smirked, after all the crap from Leo he had to take, this was finally pay back.

Leo and Nico blushed as they exited the closet.

"Don't tell me you were Jealous Frank?" Leo replied, also smirking.

It was Frank's turn to blush, internally cursing that he didn't have a comeback to that. He wrapped an assuring arm around Hazel just in case.

"I have all I need Valdez" Frank smiled and pulled Hazel closer, to which she couldn't help but blush at his sudden affections.

Piper chimed in, "you guys were making a lot of noise, what happened in there?"

Leo and Nico both exchanged cautious glances at each other, Nico's looked like a warning that if Valdez breathed a word, he would meet Nico's dad very soon.

"Valdez sneezed, he startled me and I fell on him, and accidentally kneed him... where Apollo doesn't shine... after Valdez got over that and stopped moaning, we kissed like we were supposed to..." Nico quickly lied to cover up his actions in the closet.

The group laughed while some held faces of honest sympathy for Leo, not that he deserved it. Who knew inflicting pain to Leo was funny to these people, Nico figured he'd have to do it more often.

"He's a good kisser, he made up for it." Leo winked at Nico, causing him to blush harder.

'Damn it Valdez' Nico internally cursed. It didn't make anything better when Piper stopped and gave a knowing stare. Before she could comment about whatever crossed her mind, the door to the apartment opened to reveal Sally Jackson.

"Hi kids, I realized I left some important things here. I'll just be a second. Is everyone doing all right?" Ms. Jackson inquired.

She was answered by some sheepish looks but in her rush to gather everything she didn't notice. She made her way over to her room quickly, disappearing from sight.

"Leo, can I talk to you for a second?" Piper suddenly asked.

All heads in the room turned to give her attention.

"Sure Pipes. What is it?" Leo replied a little awkwardly.

Piper grabbed his arm and dragged him away, Leo rambled questions as to why she had to take him away but it seemed not to affect her.

"So any idea what that was about?" Percy asked, but received no reply. Everyone was just as curious, but Ms. Jackson came into sight again distracting the train of thought.

"Alright, remember, if anyone needs anything, my number is on the fridge. The reception desk wouldn't mind you using the phone." and with that comment she left.

The game seemed to dissipate the longer Leo and Piper were gone. Nico grew more tense by the second, 'what were they be talking about?' 'Could it be me?' wait, 'what have I got to worry about anyway, it's not like I like Valdez that way'. Nico's thoughts kept pestering him. 'Say I do like him, what would I do?' the thought depressed him. 'It's time to face facts, you're always going to be alone, why do I even try?'

That was the last thought Nico had before he got up to leave the room unnoticed.


	10. Chapter 10

"What is that?" Piper asked, pointing to the red mark on Leo's neck.

Leo almost lost his cool for a moment, 'I mean, how should I react to this? Do I tell Piper or do I try to squirm out of it? Wait, charm speak, she really could get a lot done with that talent'. Leo considered the options and decided it best to just tell her.

"Piper, I need you to promise not to tell, but... I think Nico may be experienced, if you know what I mean"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Leo, are you saying that Nico gave you a hickey?"

"And more beauty queen, trust me, he gets into it," Leo remarked, "He must have been making money somehow."

Piper blushed at the thought of Nico selling himself out, "Are you sure? Hazel would freak out if she knew; she cares for him so much."

Leo looked away, slowly tracing the places Nico touched him as if remembering the pale boy's touch on his body, re creating the feeling.

"If he touched you the way he touched me, well, first I'd kill him if he so much as thought of touching you like that, but back to the point, you would know he's done it before."

"Did you like it?" Piper asked, shocking Leo from his disorderly thoughts.

"What?" Leo asked confusing, turning back to face her.

"Did you like his touch? His attention? You know... did you like it? Do you think you might like him?"

Leo made a distorted face, "Why do girls always got to ask that?"

"Because, we want to know. I promise not to tell if you do Leo, we're best friends, you can trust me on that." Piper smiled at him with a strange reassurance.

"Honestly Pipes, I don't know. It's too early for me to really understand how I feel about it. I mean, I might have suspected I was Bi, but... Nico? That's pushing it, I mean there has to be a new type of sexuality for someone to be into him." Leo tried joking, but it only sounded cruel when he said it out loud. Even he didn't laugh at his joke.

"Alright Leo, but, just be careful. If you play with matches, you might get burned."

Leo only cringed at the translation he made in his mind. 'Burned. She had to use that word?' Leo looked down at his hands, a frown slowly crossing his features. 'Maybe in the end everyone I care about will only get burned.' Leo closed his fist in a tight ball.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yep, I feel ready to take on another titan or two." Leo replied, quickly plastering a smirk upon his face.

"Oh don't even kid about that one! I never want to go through that again! I was stuck in that ship with you for way too long!" Piper laughed.

Leo laughed, "but you love me!" He then raised an eye brow to exaggerate the point.

"Yeah Valdez, but good things in moderation!" Piper continued, now hunched over laughing.

It just felt like one of those moments, the kind you only get when you're with your best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

When Piper and Leo left the room everyone had dissipated throughout the house. Hazel and Frank were with Jason and Annabeth and Percy were in the kitchen, having their alone time.

"I think I'm gonna talk with Jason for a while k Leo?" Piper said.

"Yeah, go ahead Piper..." Leo replied, a warm smile on his face.

Piper left, leaving Leo alone, then a thought came to him, where is Nico?

Leo preceded to walk around the house till he found Percy's room. Nico was there, sitting on the bed, staring out the window.

"So, going for that whole lonely goth teenager look?" Leo asked, snapping Nico from his thoughts.

"So, what did you and Piper talk about?" Nico said, he was so quick to the point Leo flinched.

"Oh you know, stuff like 'oh Leo, you're so awesome!' and 'Leo you're so funny', the usual." Leo smirked.

Nico only sighed and shifted his attention back to the night sky.

"Do you think that if you stare at them long enough you'll become one?" Leo asked, sitting down next to Nico.

"The gods do make some of their heroes into constellations." Nico replied, shifting his gaze to Leo, hiding the sad look in his eyes.

Maybe I do like him, I don't know. Nico's gaze went to Leo's chest, observing how his shirt hung loosely off him. His gaze traced Leo's exposed arms, they weren't large, but he could see the small muscles. Leo fidgeted with his fingers in his lap as Nico observed him.

"Stop staring at me, it's like you're gonna look straight through me." Leo said through a blush.

Nico turned away, "don't flatter yourself, I was looking past you at the door."

"Really?" Leo leaned in and blocked Nico's eyes, "what was hanging on the back of the door?" Leo asked.

"... Leo, get off me."

"Not until you say what was on the back of the door."

"A hoodie..."

"Nope"

"A backpack?"

"Wrong again, last try."

"A picture?"

"Nope." Leo smirked, removing his hands.

Nico looked at the door to find nothing there.

"Asshole..." Nico mumbled.

"Sorry, off limits." Leo replied smirking.

"Eww, who would want that?"

"I don't know, maybe a certain death obsessed demigod who happened to roughly kiss me in a closet."

"I'm not obsessed with death..." Nico retorted in almost a pout.

"Really? Mr. Skulls for accessories, come on, you don't exactly hide your father's influence too well."

Nico pouted, Leo did have some sort of point there. Happy peppy clothes just weren't Nico's thing. He liked dark colors, finding comfort in the way that they made him almost vanish.

"So did you come in here just to annoy me or did you come here for a reason?" Nico inquired.

"No reason really, everyone was hanging out with someone, well everyone except you..." Leo replied.

Nico felt his heart clench, "well, why don't you hang out with everyone too? I'm used to being alone."

"You shouldn't be."

What did Leo mean by that? It's normal for me to be alone like this. It happens to people, I don't have a problem with this. I'm used to being alone. Nico visibly frowned at these thoughts. Do I want to be alone? Nico was puzzled with himself for a moment, no, I don't want to be alone. But, who would ever love me?

"Hey Leo.."

"Yeah?"

"Are you lonely?"

Nico looked up just in time to see Leo pull back, a pained expression visible for a moment before it was replaced by a laugh.

"Me, lonely? Why would you think that?" Leo asked back, laughing harder.

Nico stared at him a few moments, "no, I don't think that, I know that."

Leo stopped laughing, he was almost frozen, then slowly he shifted into a smile, not a normal smile, this was a smile that said he was close to breaking, "what do you mean Nico?"

"You are lonely," Nico moved closer to him, but Leo pulled away, "we're not so different when we really stop and look are we? You just bottle up the way you feel... waiting for it to explode like one of your machines."

"Stop."

"No, Leo, that's your fatal flaw. Even Hephaestus had this problem, you need to stop hiding behind your smile."

Leo sat on the bed, his eyes seemingly glazed over as if in thought before saying, "suppose you're right? What, do you get a medal? Some satisfaction or whatever? Why do you care?" Leo glared at him, as if it would make Nico go away.

"Nothing like that Leo... I... I just want to help you not feel as alone as I felt. No one likes that feeling."


	12. Chapter 12

Leo's eyes felt like they would water, but he held it back.

"Everyone might feel that way sometimes, but not everyone has a damn choice in the matter Nico."

That verbal punch hit Nico hard; 'if it's a battle he wants, why not?' Nico looked up about to say something but when he saw the fear in Leo's eyes, he stopped. ' No, wait, that's not what he wants. He's scarred, like an animal barking.'

"Leo, I never said you had a choice in the things that happened to you, I'm saying you don't have to live through it alone like I did."

Leo felt a tear fall, then more, he couldn't stop them. He kept mumbling silently, Nico could barely make out words like "stop it" "I hate you" "I hate this" "Why am I alone"

Nico started to feel bad seeing the state the boy in front of him was in, 'it's my fault he's like this...' Nico found himself getting closer to him, 'I went too far, didn't I?'

Nico barely noticed as he moved up close to Leo, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Leo, you aren't alone, I'm here."

Leo looked up, glaring at Nico fiercely, "You think I like that? Do you think you can just tell me it's alright and expect me to fall into your arms? I'm not some dumb bimbo princess Nico! I don't need some stupid prince to save me! I don't need you!" Leo got up from the bed, and walked out the door, leaving Nico behind him, unable to reply.


	13. Chapter 13

"Leo, it's been a week, what's wrong?" Piper asked outside Leo's door.

The group was staying with Percy for the few weeks they would be up, this normally would have been a joyful occasion 'if Leo hadn't started to get moody' so to say. He started getting a short fuse with everyone, then after a while he stopped coming outside to be with everyone. 'What did Nico and Leo talk about?' Piper wondered. 'That conversation was the last one Leo had before he started to have these little eruptions.'

"Piper, lets just leave him alone, it's for the best..." Jason said, coming up from behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But, Jason, what if..." Piper bit her lip then continued in a whisper, "what if he leaves again?"

Jason's face turned into a frown, "don't say that Pipes... he won't do that to us again..."

"how do you know Jason? I'm sure we wouldn't have thought that before when he did it the first time! He just up and left us for a crush only to have her dump him for some stupid-"

Leo took that moment to pop out of the room, "If you two wouldn't mind, can you discuss my mistakes somewhere else, I don't feel like meeting the ghosts of Christmas Past right now!" and with that, Leo slammed the door.

Jason and Piper met up with the others, besides Nico, in the park. When they arrived, they were greeted by Percy running up and bro-whatevertheheckit'scalled, with Jason, resulting in them both crashing to the ground.

"Really Seaweed brain?" Annabeth rolled her eyes at the two jumbled up demigods on the ground in front of her.

Hazel and Frank came out from behind them, hand in hand, 'man, they are really cute together' Piper thoght as she approached them.

"Leo's still not with you?" Hazel asked cautiously.

"No, he's really worrying me." Piper sighed.

"Is there anything we can do to cheer him up? Like a new wrench or something?" Annabeth inquired.

"I've never seen him like this. He's always smiles, always laughs, always bad jokes, but I expect that from him, that's how he deals with problems, he makes them into jokes." Piper said silently, almost like a whisper, "he must have found a problem he can't laugh at."


	14. Chapter 14

Leo sat in his room, facing the wall. 'why am I so mad? Nico didn't say more than I already knew... so what is it' he thought as he fiddled with the parts in his hand, tinkering with the things from his tool belt gave him some way to get rid of the stress he felt, but it was still not enough.

_"You just bottle up the way you feel... waiting for it to explode like one of your machines."_

That's what Nico said was his fatal flaw, and Leo just couldn't get over that line. It repeated in his head every time there was silence. The sad thing was, Leo knew Nico was right.

'What can I do about it anyway? I don't want to worry them... they already have enough stress just getting over everything from Greece, and... my leaving them.' Leo cringed as he remembered what happened.

_"Calypso? Calypso? Where are you?" Leo yelled as he looked for her in the busy streets of Chicago. _

_They were on the Navy Pier, doing some sight seeing. Leo offered to pick up some classic American style Coney dogs, but when he returned he couldn't find her. 'weird' he thought, he tried checking the surrounding area, but when she still didn't show up he started to grow scared. 'What if some monster took her? what if she was kidnapped?' then his worst fears came to mind 'what if she left me?', that caused Leo to stop in his tracks. Leo continued walking, his pace growing faster, then as if by chance he found her; She was in the arms of a Buff man, maybe 35, with a crew cut and overly tanned skin. _

_"Calypso? What's going on?" Leo asked, confused at the sight._

_Calypso wore a smirk on her beautiful face, "Oh Leo, poor poor scrawny Leo, did you really think I loved you?"_

_"Calypso, you're? No! You don't mean that!" Leo shouted in a frantic tone._

_"Babe, do you need me to take care of this little shit?" the man holding Calypso asked._

_Calypso wiggled out of his arms then walked up to Leo, "I just needed to free ticket off that Island, and who better to do it then one Hero who was naive and lonely, but more importantly, on a quest to save the gods? I knew you would get something out of the deal." _

_The evil in her eyes sent a chill down Leo's spine, 'that can't be her' he thought, "There's no way, prove it, prove you're Calypso right now! The Calypso I know would never do this!"_

_The hope in Leo's eyes vanished when she started to sing, it was the lullaby she sang to him on some nights, tears formed in his eyes, he treasured the tune that so long ago had bewitched him. _

_Calypso stopped singing, "I've used that same tune to enchant many men. Is that proof enough?"_

Leo's tears finally fell, "why? Why did you do this?"

Calypso leaned forward and in his ear whispered, "Maybe if you had studied greek better you would know this, my name means 'to deceive' Leo. It's in my nature, and I had a goal. It's nothing personal, you just fit the bill."

Leo stopped the memory, it hurt too much. He noticed voices outside his door, they were Jason and Piper's, so he got up to check it out.

"Piper, lets just leave him alone, it's for the best..." Jason's voice said reassuringly to Piper he assumed.

"But, Jason, what if..." Piper continued in a whisper, "what if he leaves again?"

Leo cringed, 'why did they have to talk about that again?'

"don't say that Pipes... he won't do that to us again..."

"how do you know Jason? I'm sure we wouldn't have thought that before when he did it the first time! He just up and left us for a crush only to have her dump him for some stupid-"

Piper's words hurt to much, Leo couldn't take it and took that moment to pop out of the room,

"If you two wouldn't mind, can you discuss my mistakes somewhere else, I don't feel like meeting the ghosts of Christmas Past right now!" and with that, Leo slammed the door, going back to his bed to wallow in his own misery at his mistake.


	15. Chapter 15

Nico POV

'I can't believe I said that to him!' Nico thought as he sat on a park bench thinking back to the party.

"I didn't have a right to take away his smile, fake or not." Nico held his face in his hands, one thing he hated more than moping over his own situation was dragging someone else down to his level.

Hazel had told him after the party about Leo seeming off. Nico brushed it off but when he heard about his sudden reclusive life style, that's when the guilt started to eat away at him. Nico then got up to pace, 'what if I went to see him? Maybe I could try and apollo-gize ( sorry, Apollo puns, my weakness)' Nico shook his head, 'no, he wouldn't forgive me so easily for taking his sanity. Crap, what the Hades do I do? Maybe I should ask Piper, I don't know her well but she does know Leo...'

A noise broke him from his thoughts, something like groans of pain and laughing. Nico started to walk over towards the noise to check it out. The group was all there, well all but Leo as expected, Nico hid behind a tree, afraid to approach them quite yet, call it what you will but, well, Nico is a little shy.

"Really Seaweed brain?"

'Annabeth's voice?' Nico watched as Annabeth rolled her eyes at the two jumbled up demigods on the ground in front of her, Jason and Percy that is.

Hazel and Frank came out from behind them, hand in hand, while Piper also approached them.

"Leo's still not with you?" Hazel asked cautiously.

"No, he's really worrying me." Piper sighed.

"Is there anything we can do to cheer him up? Like a new wrench or something?" Annabeth inquired.

"I've never seen him like this. He's always smiles, always laughs, always bad jokes, but I expect that from him, that's how he deals with problems, he makes them into jokes." Piper said silently, almost like a whisper, "he must have found a problem he can't laugh at."

Nico clenched his heart, 'Gods that hurt. Did I really do this to him? Shit, shit, shit! I need to find him, I can't let him keep this up.' and with that, Nico rushed back to Percy's apartment.

When Nico made it to the apartment, he was covered in sweat, and panting slightly; after-all, he did run the whole way. He caught his breath some, then knocked on the door.

...

...

...

'No response,' as Nico expected, "Leo, are you there? It's me..."

...

...

Nico was about to leave when he heard footsteps cautiously approach. The door opened slowly, "what the hell do you want?" Leo asked in a dark voice. From what he could see of him, Leo had on clothes that looked maybe a week old with wrinkles everywhere, like they were slept in too, his eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was disorderly, more than his usual style, the bags under his eyes emphasized the point. Nico gulped at the appearance of the once charismatic jokester as he took a weary step back.

"Leo, I want to talk to you."

"Why? Haven't you done enough?"

"I... I hate seeing you this way... You're scaring the others Leo... They're worried about you..."

Leo paused, he looked down, then slowly, he opened the door the rest of the way. When Nico entered, Leo quickly slammed the door shut.


	16. Chapter 16

"Leo?" Nico whispered out in a scared voice; Nico was in just the position Leo wanted him in.

"Do you really think you can come in here all high and mighty and expect me to forgive you?"

Nico started to step back, but Leo wasn't done.

"This is all your fault... and I need to punish you," as Leo said this he looked up, his expression could only be described as demonic when he continued, "how about I share that black mail I have on you? That would be fun wouldn't it? I bet Hazel wouldn't be able to even look at you!" Leo laughed.

Nico was horrified, there was definitely something wrong with Leo, he wouldn't do something like this normally.

Leo smirked, he finally felt empowered.

"Leo, don't do this, please..."

"Beg and I might show mercy..."

Nico fell down to his knees, "Leo... I beg of you... don't tell Hazel..."

Leo smirked, he lowered himself to Nico's level and whispered, "then let's make a deal."

"what do you want Leo?" Nico asked, both angered and fearful at the same time.

"I want you dirty inside and out, and I want to be the one to do it. You are going to be my slave, what I say goes or your black mail gets revealed to all of New York."

"you're bluffing..."

"Really? Google billboards reading 'leo is awesome' across New York, you'll be assured I'm not."

Leo had trapped him, his revenge was going to be sweet.

Nico hung his head ashamed, "Alright, but I want to make one condition..."

"what?"

"You have to at least act like your normal self for everyone, I can't stand how worried they are..."

"well, you're a martyr aren't you? But fine, I accept... lets shake on it."

Leo held out his hand, spat on it and held it out to Nico.

"gross... did you have to do that?"

"That's the old fashioned way of doing it, now come on..."

Nico spat on his hand and awkwardly shock Leo's, feeling the saliva meld together made his stomach crawl.


	17. Chapter 17

A full week passed from that day. Leo hadn't forced Nico to do anything too drastic, which nico was thankful for. All he had been forced to do was make him a "sammich" or two, only because he really seemed to like saying that "make me a sammich woman" line. Today, Since Leo opted out of going with the others, Nico got to hear that line plenty of times, and each one he was to follow up on.

Leo was watching TV while Nico Worked on his newest order, a peanut butter-banana sandwich with ketchup. 'Leo has some odd tastes' Nico thought as he finished adding in the sauce.

Nico grabbed the plate and slowly brought the food over. If Nico hadn't been on thin ice with Leo he would have laughed. Leo was yelling at the TV in Spanish, but the show was Dora. How it enraged him, Nico didn't know, but man it was funny. Nico stood there for a few moments admiring the scene before Leo noticed his presence.

"Leo?"

Leo's eyes widened when he heard his name called, slowly he turned to face Nico,

"Yes?"

"What could Dora, the 8-year-old Latino girl who helps kids learn Spanish, ever have done, to upset you like that?" Nico asked, carefully placing emphasis on certain words in the question.

"..." Leo's face went into a nervous grin.

"Leo..."

"... I..." Leo tried explaining but the words wouldn't leave him.

"Spit it out Leo, and preferably, keep it in english."

"I just get upset that Swiper has such an unfortunate life."

"what?" Nico's face turned from a sarcastic expression to one of confusion.

"Swiper, he has to live by stealing from people. Like what if swiper had a family to feed, and he couldn't find a job, so all he could do was steal from the few travelers there are? But Dora keeps coming in a being like 'nope!' and foiling his plans. She would be like the only traveler ever, plus she either has something super crazy valuable, or something that she could get anywhere! She couldn't just let swiper have something once in a while? Maybe if she really was good, she would have helped swiper so he wouldn't have to live a life of crime his whole life!"

Nico sat there and listened to Leo's rant, sitting there with a bewildered expression. 'Why did Leo care so much?' was what Nico wanted to know.

"You know these are just cartoons right?"

"Yeah, but they teach kids how to be in real life."

"Wouldn't it be just as easy to say Swiper was just lazy and only wanted to steal for a living?"

"Yeah, but you could also say that Dora and swiper were in on it together and because swiper made it dangerous to deliver goods, Dora got rewards for doing it for people, and she could just pay swiper on the side."

"But you were just saying-"  
"I know."

"Then... what?" Nico's mouth hung open, while he raised his hand. His eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Dora doesn't teach kids different perspectives well. Kids can only see Dora as a hero, and to them, there is no other option than swiper is a villain."

Nico stopped, he really thought about those words. He hadn't seen the show really for himself, he was too old to watch it, but he would see kids with Dora and Diego accessories. Nico took a look a Leo, Dora was something that represented his culture in a positive light, so why so much anger?

"Leo, you think too much."

"No, you don't think enough."

( Heyo! I'm not quite dead yet! I just graduated so stuff was hectic for a while, sorry this was late! I'm going to get on with it! Thanks for sticking with me! I have many plans for this so don't worry, I'll finish it when I can! See ya! )


	18. Chapter 18

Seeing Leo and Nico together was one of the weirdest things for Frank. He knew that he and 'the others had worked hard trying to get them in a relationship, and to forgive one another but this was just weird.'

Frank just couldn't wrap his mind around how caring and buddy buddy Nico was with him lately.

A very common conversation between them would be something like this;

"Nico! Would you mind getting me a soda?"

Instead of telling Leo to 'Fuck off and do it himself' like you would expect from him, Nico would only reply

"sure, Leo, what kind?"

No resistance. It's been like that since Leo started acting like himself again. Leo was normal, but now Nico changed; with Leo the change was big, and had a flare for the dramatics, like him, but with Nico, it was subtle but sure.

Frank pulled on one of his nicer shirts, he didn't want to think of these things before going on his date with Hazel, but with Hazel and Nico being related, the subject just didn't rest Easy with him. Frank started working on his hair, combing it just right. Frank was sure that Hazel was probably going to be the girl he married, it had been almost three years since the Titan incident, so that meant that Nico would be his brother-in-law. The thought gave Frank chills, but he continued on, doing the final touches to his appearance.

Frank hated to admit it, but he definitely had a soft spot for Nico, 'though looking at it, I think most the guys here have a soft spot for him, he's like everyone's little brother' Frank thought, but then realized, 'Everyone but Leo.'

'Leo never had an attachment like the rest of us. Jason experienced that event with Cupid, waiting til only after the truth or dare game to tell us, Percy practically watched the kid grow up, and I know him through Hazel I guess, but... Leo has never really seen Nico in a way that we do. Is that why they are acting so strange with one another? Was Nico wanting _Sempai to notice him?' _Frank chuckled at the thought, but then, something still didn't click, 'Then wait, what could have happened to get Leo to go back to normal? Why would Nico get so subservient?'

Then it hit Frank,

"they're dating..."


	19. Chapter 19

Frank just finished placing the needed items for the picnic.

The blanket was set, the food placed accordingly and Frank looked handsome if he did say so himself.

'Now how do I tell Hazel... It's her brother, she should know.'

Just then, Hazel walked into Frank's view.

She wore a sundress that rested on her knees and fitted to her waist. Her hair was tied back in a simple braid, and her smile alone could have melted Frank's heart. She gracefully came up to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Frank, you didn't have to do all this!"

"I wanted to" Frank replied with a smile to match hers.

The two sat down on the blanket, enjoying the others company and talking about everything yet nothing. Near the end, Frank knew it was time to tell Hazel.

"Hazel, don't you think that Leo and Nico have been acting strange lately?"

"A little bit, why?"

Frank hesitated, maybe he shouldn't, but it was too late.

"I think they're dating"

Hazel's eyes widened,

"But, I thought, don't they dislike each other?"

"Nico has been really attentive to Leo lately, and something had to help Leo leave the apartment. It's not for sure but that's the conclusion I made with the evidence at hand."

Hazel pondered, and after a few minutes, she knew that Frank did make a very logical conclusion.

"I think you're right, should I wait until he tells us or should I let Nico know that I accept him regardless of who he dates? He must feel embarrassed to tell us because of it being Leo."

"We can tell him tomorrow morning," Frank said as he placed his hand over hers, "together, how does that sound?"

Wonderful " Hazel replied, leaning in to give Frank a kiss on the cheek.

(( Alright, small update:

1\. I changed the stories genera's because when I intended comedy to be the main theme of the story, I realize now that this story has funny moments, but comedy is not what it revolves around. It's definitely becoming a hurt and comfort, and it is supposed to be romantic.

2\. I fully intend to see this through to the end, but the thing is, I don't actually know how it will end, so I can't tell you it's almost over~

3\. The next chapter is a hardcore lemon, smut, if you want to skip that, just read up until they get to the couch, then skip to the last few sentences.

Alright, that's all from me, enjoy~ ))


	20. Chapter 20

"Why do you need to go out?" Leo inquired while blocking the door.

"I need to do some Jobs, I'm getting low on money Leo."

Leo hadn't considered the fact that Nico didn't have a source of income, and he disliked the idea of letting his maid run free. Nico would use this as a chance to run, and Leo couldn't have that.

"What things do you buy with your money?

" food, supplies for monster attacks, condoms, stuff like that."

Leo had been in the workplace a few times, he still had money left over, and he would sell some of his gadgets online, so he was well off for now.

"I'll buy your food, and since you won't be seeing anybody any time soon, you won't need the condoms. Same applies to monster supplies."

Nico glared at Leo,

"I have expensive taste."

"Not anymore"

Nico growled but sulked back to the couch in defeat.

"What, did you actually want to get laid?"

A blush spread across Nico's face,

"No! It's gross, I can barely stand it."

Leo inched closer,

"Oh really? What makes it bearable?"

Nico turned his head to the side, Leo took it as an invitation to get right next to him on the couch.

"So there is something..."

"No... There is not"

Leo thought of something, hoping it would work, it got old using the blackmail card. Leo placed his hand on Nico's thigh, earning him a squeak.

"Valdez, what are you doing?"

"My hand will only go up if you don't tell me what your hiding."

Nico tried pushing the hand off but Leo only gripped tighter and went a little higher. During the fuss Leo decided he would straddle Nico, making it harder for him to get away.

"You may need those condoms after all, because I may do this punishment more often."

Nico blushed, trying to push Leo off him, but only finding a tickling sensation as Leo's hand went higher.

"If I go any higher, I'll be touching your... Um..." Leo blushed unable to complete his sentence.

Nico glared, "say it Leo, what are you about to touch..."

Leo stayed silent, it was only a few moments, but he hesitated.

Leo lowered his head, and whispered in a low voice,

"I'm going to touch your dick."

When it came out, the tone was far more husky than Leo intended.

Nico blushed, his tone was unexpected, but what was worse was that Leo out of embarrassment just grabbed Nico's dick and held it a bit tight, getting a moan out of him that Nico tried hard to suppress.

"You could just tell me what you were thinking of"

"Valdez if I can stand this from strangers what makes you think I can't stand it from you?"

Leo awkwardly stroked him, getting a shiver from Nico.

"Because, you have to see me tomorrow." Leo started flatly.

Nico blushed for two reasons, one, Leo had a point, two, Nico's pants were starting to get very tight.

'Shit, I can't be getting hard from Valdez! If I picture Percy like normal I'd enjoy it some... But this is Valdez, I can't enjoy him...' Nico tried but couldn't find a way out, 'unless,' Nico lounged forward pinning Leo go the floor

Indeed, Leo had a bit of a tent in his pants, just as Nico suspected; It was Nico in control now.

"You shouldn't play top if you aren't one." Nico spat.

Leo blushed unable to get Nico off him, feeling his boner rub against Nico's, making him gasp slightly.

Nico felt like giving Leo a taste of his own medicine, 'He can push me around, but he didn't know what he decided to mess with when it became sexual.' Nico lowered his head to Leo's ear and whispered in his sexiest voice,

"Oh, are you enjoying this? How about I show you what a real Dom looks like?"

Nico bit Leo's ear, getting a squeak from him, meanwhile pinning his arms under one of his hands. Nico's other hand started pulling down Leo's pants, and boxers, leaving his package on display.

Nico kept up a poker face as he did all of this, he was used to if by now, but seeing Leo squirm was enough to challenge his cold look. After almost a month Nico was finally going to do something that would mess up Leo. That thought if revenge drove Nico, making each touch something he could stand and in a twisted way, enjoy.

Nico slowly lifted Leo's shirt, then pinched his stomach, bit his side, and continued the process, getting all sorts of noises from Leo. Nico moved down to Leo's cock, he blew cold air on it, and watched it flinch.

Nico stroked him, getting a half suppressed moan from Leo. Nico continued, with a bit more speed, but only when he played with his sensitive tip did Leo cum.

Leo was left panting beneath Nico.

"I'm going to take a shower Leo." Nico said as he started to get up, but when he released Leo's hands, Leo did the unexpected. Leo pushed him against the couch, ripping down his pants and briefs,

"If I'm coming, so are you."

Leo held Nico down, but it took both hands.

"Leo, you better not, I swear that-Ahhhh~"

Nico was cut off by Leo's tongue licking and playing with his tip.

Leo opened his mouth, taking in what he could, he was above pride at this point, Nico already stole his, Leo then started to bite down

"Ahhhhhhh~ huff... Huff... Fuck..."

Leo confused as to why Nico made a pleasurable sound then realized, 'he's a masochist...'

Leo tried pulling back, he couldn't hurt him so there was no point, even worse was he would enjoy it, but Nico used his legs to stop him.

"You wanted it, your going to finish eating it." The look was cold stoic, and Leo couldn't figure out a way out, he struggled, but it only made things worse when somehow Nico pushed him down on his dick further. Leo only had one option before ganging from deep-throating him, he sucked, and bit, anything to end this as fast as he could. Nico eventually came into his mouth, then he released Leo.

It hit Nico then, if Leo said his blackmail on him to anyone, then he could use what just went down here as blackmail right back.

'Valdez would never want people to know that he tried to fuck a guy only to end up on bottom.'

"We're even now." Nico said flatly as he went to take a shower.


	21. Chapter 21

Nico was awoken by three knocks at the door; that was the code to show it was one of the friends.

Nico sluggishly got out of bed, patting his hair down as he walked over to the door.

"yes?" he asked, opening the door to see Hazel and Frank.

"Good morning Nico, do you have time? I'd like to talk with you." Hazel asked as she looked down shyly.

"I guess, come in..." Nico said as he gestured to them to come in, stepping to the side.

Hazel and Frank walked in rather nervously, Nico closing the door behind them.

"what do you need to talk to me about?" Nico asked the suspicious pair.

"Well Hazel, do you want to ask, or do you want me to?" asked Frank.

"He's my brother, I should ask..." Hazel replied, a downcast look on her face.

"Ask me what?" Nico was starting to worry, wondering if maybe Leo told them the blackmail and they had come to confirm it.

Hazel looked up, looking Nico in the eyes, "A-Are you -"

"I'm not! Whatever he told you it's not true!" Nico blurted out without thinking.

"What? Leo didn't tell us anything, you were keeping it secret right? About you two being-"

"I swear we aren't! Who told you that about Leo and I?" Nico questioned, not letting her finish.

"I did, it just looked like you two were dating." Frank answered.

"Well we aren- wait, did you say dating?" Nico asked.

"Yes, we came here because you and Leo were acting strange towards one another, and I just wanted to ask you about it. What did you think I was talking about Nico?" Hazel replied, rather confused.

Nico didn't know how to reply, he couldn't reveal he was really trying to avoid admitting he was acting out of being blackmailed.

"What's going on?" asked a very disheveled Leo, rubbing his eyes as he slowly approached the group, not bothering to fix his clothing or hair.

Hazel stepped forward quickly, "Are you and my brother dating?"

Leo stopped rubbing his eyes, finding that shock stopped him from moving, a hard thing to do with ADHD.

This was it, confess and reveal all the blackmail, or lie further and pretend he and Leo were dating, the thought sickened Nico, he turned to face Hazel, she was so innocent and fragile, telling her what he really does for a living would break her heart and possibly his career. Nico could have always settled down and gotten a normal job, the Camps helped with that for those who survived into adulthood, but Nico wasn't one for being controlled and confined, his current life style had a price, and it only seemed to be getting bigger.

"We are," Nico answered, looking down and embarrassed.

All heads turned to face him, Leo wore a face of utter confusion and astonishment, Frank and Hazel were still testing the waters.

"But, you just said-" Frank started but Nico interjected.

"Leo didn't want to admit it, He didn't know how to tell you guys he was bisexual."

Leo started to catch on somewhat to what was happening, Nico had just revealed one of Leo's biggest secrets without even knowing, and now he was lying to cover something up, it hinged on Leo cooperating.

"Yeah... I'm sorry guys, Nico I know it was hard for you to do that for me, thanks." Leo stated in Nico's direction, he started to laugh.

"I knew you guys would accept me, but I didn't know if you would like my choice of partner so much" Leo continued.

Hazel smiled, "Who Nico decides to date is his choice. Leo, you can tell us anything, you shouldn't be so scared with us." she replied, pulling Nico and Leo into a hug.

Leo smirked while Nico shuddered at the awkwardness of the whole situation.

"So was that all you wanted to talk about?" Nico asked, trying to end it all.

"Yeah, that's it, unless Hazel had anything else to say." Frank answered.

"Nope, you two have fun, alright?" Hazel said,

"Just not too much!" Frank added.

"Too late" Leo replied, stunning everyone in the room.

"Leo!" Nico cried, Blushing, but his blush was nothing compared to Hazel's, it looked as though she was having a heart attack.

"What, you seem to have a real talent for it." Leo smirked, teasing Nico.

"Ok! Too much detail! Glad this is settled! Bye!" Frank practically yelled, quickly dragging Hazel out of the room.

Leo turned to Nico, "So, sweat-heart, you wanna fill me in?"

Nico blushed, having the term used on him, "don't call me that Dumb-ass"

"Alright, Doll"

"Leo, I'm warning you cut it out!"

"Whatever you say," Leo snickered, "Sugar".

"That's it, you're dead."


	22. Chapter 22

After about two weeks, it became apparent that in order to keep up the 'dating act' Leo and Nico had to go on a date once a week at least.

Whenever Leo and Nico were invited to hang out, if they agreed to go, it was always followed up with a comment like this,

"Ok, but if you and Nico want to go out, don't be afraid to say so"

or

"I'm surprised you're not too 'busy' to go, ok, I'll see you there!"

and even an occasional,

"you guys didn't break up, did you?"

Leo had no idea people could be so pushy about things when you were in a relationship, though, 'it is natural, the others go on dates almost every day, if only for little things like walking around doing nothing'.

Leo didn't mind his new situation, it was far more entertaining for him now, 'speaking of said entertainment' Leo thought as Nico entered to living area.

"You were in the bathroom a long time, thinking of me?" Leo asked, winking.

"Yeah, I imagined you as the toilet when I took a shit".

"That's kinky" Leo countered.

Nico blushed, "shut up, how the hell did you learn about the existence of that fetish?"

"Oh my Gods, Nico you don't-"

"Hades No!" Nico said angrily.

Leo felt relief, for him, that would have been too weird, "well, that's one fetish off the list."

Nico sighed, "Can you give up trying to find my fetishes, it's really weird that you want to know so badly."

Leo smirked, with his new situation Leo found that anything and everything was something to tease Nico about.

Nico stared at him, "What are you smirking about? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were teasing me because you like me," Nico held his forehead in his hand, "I still don't get one thing..."

"and what is that?" Leo asked playfully.

"Why do you hate me? I mean, sure, I crossed a line with you that one night, but it's hardly enough to be treating me like this" Nico inquired, stifling his anger.

'... He is right...' Leo thought,

'we're not so different when we really stop and look are we? You just bottle up the way you feel... waiting for it to explode like one of your machines!'

That's what Nico had said to him, and it still dug deep. Though it didn't bug him as much now, especially since Nico has become his new entertainment.

"Let's make a deal, you answer my question, I'll tell you the reason I dislike you, deal?" Leo held his hand out to the boy, seeing if he'd take his offer.

"What's the question?"

"You have to agree to answer first".

"Fine, what do you want to know? If you ask what my fetish is I'm leaving."

'so he does have one!' Leo thought, 'anway,'

"What did you mean when you said we're not so different?"

Nico paused to contemplate the question.

"I'm not sure about too much but Hazel said that Piper told her some stuff about you and then she told me what she knew about you when I asked a year back or so..."

Leo, tapped his fingers on his thigh rhythmically, it hid his nerves, "what do you know specifically?"

Nico looked down, "You ran away from different homes... Your mother died in a fire caused by Gaia, and those people who you lived with after were horrible so you kept running... I think I also heard about something with Nemesis saying that you would never be part of the group... And something about Calypso dumping you."

"Mostly correct," Leo hung his head down, "Gaia didn't kill my mother though, I did".

" what? "

"Gaia tricked me..." Leo said, balling his hands into fists, "she got what she deserved".

" Do you want to talk to her?"

"Gaia?"

"No, Leo. Do you want to talk to your mom?"

Leo looked up to Nico, this boy he's been tormenting for months now just offered to give him something that no one else could, it should have made Leo ecstatic, but it didn't. His mom used to say "Clean hands, dirty equipment" but when Leo thought about how dirty his hands had become, he realized he could never let his mother see him like this.

"No."

It sounded crueler when Leo said it aloud,

"Alright I'll just- No?"

"That's what I said Nico, No."

Nico could not have had a more shocked expression if he tried.

"Nico, I need to keep my end now right? I hate you because you knew me when no one else did, I hated that it was you. I hated that you were right, and I hated that you tried to empathize with me. I also thought you were a sick pervert coming on to me, if we recall the closet scene."

Nico blushed, "How am I the sick pervert here when you were just trying to find out my fetishes a minute ago?"

Leo laughed, but before he could speak, the phone in Nico's hotel room rang.

(( So, I've been considering this for a while now, and I'm afraid to touch it but, the first few chapters have been really bothering me. I want to re-write them because they are the first impression of the story after-all. My writing style has changed so much over the years and I think that I need to update them, I cringe when I look at chapters older that 6 and I outright skip 1 and 2.

With your permission, may I re-make the older chapters? ))


	23. Chapter 23

(( Merry Christmas guys! Happy Easter, and new year, and St. Patrick day. Sorry this took so long))

"Hello?" Nico answered the phone.

"Hey Nico, it's Percy. Are you free tonight or do you and Leo have plans?"

Leo tried to listen in but Nico shooed him off.

"No, Leo and I are-"

before Nico could finish he sentence Leo tackled him and took the phone,

"Nico and I are going on a date! Sorry man! Catch you another time!" Leo yelled into the phone.

"Oh! Ok, have fun guys!" Percy replied, hanging up.

"What was that about?" Nico asked angrily.

"I just didn't feel like hanging out. " Leo replied as he walked towards the closet.

Leo threw some nicer clothes on.

"Are you going somewhere Leo?"

"We have a date don't we?"

Nico blushed, "you can go alone, remind me again, why do we actually leave the house?"

Leosmiled, "it's easier to tell the truth than to lie and try remembering what you said later."

"You read that off a poster didn't you?"

"It sounded cool." Leo flushed and turned away.

Nico got off the bed, "fine, what did you have in mind?"

Leo paid, so he picked the date, that was the rule they followed. If Nico had his way, be would need to pay for both of them. Sucky rule, but it did save Nico a bit of money. The first night Leo stayed at Nico's apartment, he flooded it. Nick is currently out of a house and forced to stay in a hotel for the time being. Leo however helped him pay for what he could, being that it was his fault afterall.

Leo chimed in, breaking his thoughts, "I want burgers and fries, you up for it?"

Nico signed, "whatever, your money."

The burger place was crowded, but Nico and Leo managed to get their food, but finding a table was more difficult than one expected. They nearly gave up when Nico heard someone call his name, he knew the voice, but he hadn't heard it in a long time.

Nico turned towards the voice, the face of Will Solace greater him back.


	24. Chapter 24

The Sun Returns

"Nico! Is that you?" Will asked, approaching them.

'Is it too late to run?' Nico wondered, but knew the answer, "Yeah, Will, it's me."

Will was in front of them now, his blue eyes brightened with recognition, "Leo? Wow, I heard you came back from Percy, but-"

Nico interrupted, "Will I would like to catch up, but we're actually in a hurry..."

"We can stick around for a bit Nico" Leo cut in, "It would be rude to leave now, and we just got our food."

Leo struggled to hold back a smirk as Nico glared at him.

Will, oblivious to it, or used to it, ignored the dark look Nico held, "I have a table, we can sit and talk. You wouldn't have to stay long, though I'm curious, why would you guys be here together? You weren't friends the last I checked."

Nico answered before Leo could, "Leo and I are dating, we're on a date now."

"Oh, I shouldn't keep you, though Nico, let's meet up sometime." Will flashed a charming smile and left.

Nico quickly dragged Leo's by his arm out of the restaurant.

"Nico, hold up! I'm still holding their trays! Nico!" Leo cried.

Nico finally stopped, "Just hurry up! I don't care, let's just get out of here!"

"Nico, are you ok?"

"I will be when we leave."

Leo hurried back in and came out minutes later with a bag of their food in to-go boxes.

Silently, Leo and Nico walked back to the hotel, but Leo hadn't failed to notice the light blush that littered Nico's cheeks.


	25. Chapter 25

"Nico, do you mind telling me why we just left like that?" Leo asked angrily as he flopped onto the bed.

"Just drop it Leo, I don't want to talk about it." Nico retorted, a hint of scorn in his voice.

Leo moved his head to stare at Nico, noticing the blush from before had grown despite the contempt Nico held.

"Did you two used to have a thing or something? What gives?"

Nico hesitated for a moment, then fell onto the other bed in the room.

"So what if I did, it was a one time thing."

"what happened? Will didn't look so sad to see you, happy even." Leo stated as he moved himself upright to sit.

Nico groaned, "Look it didn't end bad, in fact, he ended it, but I don't want to go back, so let's drop it."

Leo felt tense, something about the situation just didn't sit well, he was angry, but didn't know why.

"Fine, have it your way. You still disobeyed me back there, so I think it's about time I did something to train you." Leo almost spat.

"Really, Leo, I don't think that you can really do that anymore, unless you want everyone to know you're on bottom."

Leo blushed, "I can top, I just didn't expect you to be into well..." Leo shivered.

"BDSM, yeah, it's an acquired taste for somethings, others..." Nico trailed off with a smirk, knowing the topic made Leo squeamish.

"If you were a girl, you would have definitely been under me, not that I'd ever do it with you." Leo pouted.

Nico shrugged, "Is this your way of saying I'm too strong for you as a guy?"

"No! I'm way stronger either way!" Leo yelled, then he pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal his muscle, "see?"

Nico let the jacket he wore fall off, revealing equally as toned arms, "You were saying?"

Leo let the sleeve fall back into place, "I can still use my blackmail, I don't care much about what the others think anyway, besides, I don't see you as the type to just openly state that you had sex, the details of it, and so on."

Nico blushed, he had no idea how he would use it to embarrass Leo, and when he thought about it more, it actually was just equally embarrassing to both of them. Leo saved him the need to change the subject,

"So, why did Will leave you?"

Nico now wished they could just go back to the topic of BDSM, he had gotten somewhat used to talking to Leo about that, but not something so personal to him. It may have been almost 6 months, but Leo was not someone he could trust yet. Leo also seemed too keen to bring the blackmail up whenever he was upset, but he did it less often as time went by. Nico had almost thought that maybe Leo had grown to see him as a sort of friend, the way they teased one another behaved in these circumstances.

"Some girl, peer pressure, some other stuff, look Leo, it's over now, I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you still like him?"

Nico blushed, "It was years ago, why do you care?"

Leo pulled back some, "I don't, I mean, I do, but... I'm just curious, ok?"

Leo held a faint blush on his face, he looked away trying to hide the pink tint from Nico and failing.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Leo, you're not jealous are you?"

"what? No!" Leo cried, moving himself further onto the bed.

Nico rose to his feet and walked over to the bed Leo was on, but Leo continued to scoot away til he was on the edge of the bed.

"Nico, what are you doing?"

Nico got onto the bed, deciding to do an all or nothing move, he moved closer to Leo, and with one hand, pulled him into a kiss.

Leo pressed his hands against Nico's chest, his eyes opened wide. Nico only continued, climbing over him, and wrapping a hand around his cheek. Leo's eyes slowly closed as he started to return the kiss, pulling Nico closer to him. Nico parted for a moment to catch his breath, but Leo wouldn't have it as he quickly closed the gap once more. Nico bit Leo's lip, asking for entrance, which Leo gave. The two would pull apart to take a shaky breath when the other would pull them back in hungrily. Nico was completely in Leo's lap now as Leo trailed his hands down Nico's back.

Nico was the first to pull back, "Sure you're not jealous?"

Leo looked him in the eyes, his breath ragged, "Maybe a little bit."

"I don't want him."

"Does that mean you want me?" Leo asked, analyzing their positions.

"Maybe, but..." Nico pushed Leo down on the bed, "I just wanted to see if given the chance, if you would even try to top."

Leo blushed, looking away from Nico.

"You kissed me just to test that?"

"No, I wanted to see if you were really jealous or not," Nico smirked, "I'd say pretty jealous, you really wanted that kiss."

Leo mumbled a "shut up" to Nico, to which he ignored.

"So, what do you want?" Leo asked slightly sour.

Nico shrugged, "I don't know. What do you want?"

"I mean, are we actually a thing now? Not a pretend thing?" Leo asked, his voice sounded grim.

"That depends Valdez, do you actually like me that way?"

Leo looked off to the side, remembering each time he wanted to know more about the side of Nico kept hidden from everyone but him, he thought of the times of passion shared between them alone, and he remembered the way Nico reacted to his teasing, he loved it. He loved all of it. He loved Nico's soft dark hair and deep dark eyes, he loved his scowl, and though he hated to admit it, he loved that Nico could read him like a book, knowing how he felt and understanding it like no one else.

"Yes, Nico, I do. Alright, are you happy?"

Nico hadn't expected Leo to outright say it, but he felt glad. Nico, without realizing it, found he felt the same way. Nico pecked Leo's lips, and nodded, "mhm, I guess the feeling his mutual."

(( This is not the end of the story, you're maybe a bit more than halfway, so don't fret! I will also continue editing previous chapters, many of them are not to my liking. Thank you for your support. }}


End file.
